Bunkers And Badasses: New Halkigenia Edition
by BloodBoredom
Summary: The annual Springtime Summoning Ritual is about to be shaken up by the arrival of 3 mysterious warriors at the hands of the most unlikely of their number, now their classmate has strange markings on her arm and a trio of eccentric Vault Hunters. *Characters are OC's taking elements from existing characters and assisted the heroes of the Borderlands
1. Chapter 1

Bunkers And Badasses: New Halkegenia Edition

_"Something went very wrong," _a girl with strawberry blonde hair thought to herself.

_Once more, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, youngest daughter of Tristain's most loyal and noble house, 'ruined' another attempt at spellcasting with one of her trademark explosions._

"Louise the Zero did it again," one far-off classmate groaned as he dusted his clothes.

_"Things always go wrong," _the young girl sighed, resigned in her assured failure as she waited for the smoke to clear around her.

_Louise could hear the not so subtle murmurings of her classmates of how her string of failures would put her down the history of Nobles._

"La Vallière, what happened to your arm," the voice of the sole Germanian student echoed in the pink haired girl's mind.

_"What could Zerbst be talking about?" _the girl thought in confusion as she shifted her gaze to where a torn sleeve exposed her left arm.

_Strange markings now covered the young __La Vallière's left arm, a quick scan to her right revealed that the mark was isolated to her exposed arm_ _alone_.

_*Cough*_

_Rustling could be heard at the center of the smoke cloud, by the varying sounds in each step, it was likely to be more than one presence._

"The hell are we?" a young girl with blue hair, no older than Louise popped out of the smoke, a large gauntlet on her left hand.

"Dunno, but it sure as hell ain't Sanctuary," a raven-haired man of average height with a strange mark on his brow followed, a somewhat large _thing_ on his back.

"I concur," a third entity, slender and tall, dressed in a dark leather coat with a face covering helmet, gracefully left the smoke cloud, "ECHO communicator cannot display a mini-map."

"That means we're out of Hyperion's reach at least," the man with the marked brow sighed in relief, "?"

"I don't think we're on Pandora anymore," the woman with the gauntlet admitted.

"**:(**," the one in leather projected from his helmet, before studying their surroundings.

_The masked member of the group sent a message over the ECHO communicators of his two companions._

_"This is very bad_

_There are many unknowns here_

_We might need to fight."_

"Excuse me," a nearby bespectacled man fake coughed, "er-were you brought here by mysterious circumstances by any chance?"

"Hmm," the raven-haired man thought back.

_-Meanwhile-_

**"LOOK AT ME WHEN I"M CHARGING AT YOU!**" a masked maniac yelled as he headed for the trio of warriors.

"Psycho incoming!" the bluenette screamed as she shot at the madman with her handgun.

"Turret still charging," the soldier announced, assault rifle put to the test against a pair of marauders, "'til then, here's a grenade."

_*BOOM*_

___…I beg of you…_

_A mysterious voice rang out._

"Did you hear that voice?" the assassin asked his comrades, a '**?**' appeared on his visor.

"Friend, you've been quiet for too long," the raven-haired man replied, placing his combat knife in a bandit's throat, "you're starting to hear voices."

"Less talking and more killing ladies!" the sole woman scowled as she punched the Psycho out of his misery, "Or is that too much to ask for?"

_…somewhere in the universe!_

_The voice continued to speak._

"I think I'm hearing it too," the soldier gasped before snapping back to reality with a well-timed turret deploy, "Torgue Turret deployed!"

_*BOOM!* *BOOOMM!* ***BOOOMMM!***_

"Not the only one, am I?" the darkly dressed warrior pointed out, a clear shot to the head in his scope, "So what's the new plan?"

"I'm gonna snap their necks while you two shoot," the Punchgunner announced as her mechanical arm expanded and glowed with a blue light, "**HASTA LA VISTA, BITCHEEEEEESS!**"

___Oh sacred, beautiful and strong…_ spirit!

"Y'know what!?" the bluenette yelled excitedly, her shields taking on a repeating hexagonal pattern as she punched, each blow making the shield brighter while each shot from her shotgun imbued a denser, more solid look to the protective surface, "**I AM HEARING THAT WEIRD VOICE TOO**!"

"And you have no indoor voice when you're punch drunk out of your mind," the raven-haired man scoffed as he linked his gun with his turret, activating the high-velocity barrel (a.k.a. railgun) above the turret's main gun.

_____…Here I plead… Answer my guidance!_

_____The voice became clearer and was now followed by a blinding_ light.

"**:(**" the masked warrior displayed on his visor, before 'holstering' his weapons and grabbing onto his two companions as the three were inexplicably pulled towards the light.

_____-Back to the Magic Academy- _

"We heard a girl's voice shortly before being pulled in by a weird light," the soldier claimed, "next thing we know, we're here."

"I see," the bespectacled man rubbed his chin, "well Miss Vallière?"

_A short, pink-haired girl sheepishly walked towards the trio._

"I-I summoned you h-here," the girl spoke in a disappointed tone.

"Ha!" a far off student laughed, "The Zero probably hired a bunch of mercenaries."

"Or, she really summoned something, killed it in the explosion and hired them beforehand as a precaution," another student, this time, a girl with blonde hair, suggested, barely containing her laughter, others joining her.

"Summoned?" the Punchgunner scratched her head, "Sounds like something outta Bunkers and Badasses."

"Can't contact others," the assassin whispered.

"We'll have to play along," the raven-haired man replied, "but have you seen the marks on that girls arm?"

_Taking quick glances at their **'**summoners'**'** left arm, an almost all-encompassing symbol practically etched onto her skin._

"Didn't Maya have one of those?" the soldier asked as he pointed that small fact out.

"A Siren, here?" the bluenette hummed, "it would make sense."

"..." the masked fighter kept his silence as he reviewed the facts.

_The laughter finally died down as the people slowly left, all that remained were the Professor and the petite mage._

"Looks like we're going to be working together, then," the turret master spoke to the nervous wreck, "you guys okay with this?"

_The mysterious man and the young woman nodded in agreement._

"Good to hear," the teacher sighed in relief, glad to have avoided any more complications.

_A sudden flash of light came over the three Vault Hunters, and as the brilliance faded, they found marks over their right hands._

"That's...different," the elder mage frowned, "do be careful with your familiar Miss Vallière."

"Of course Professor," the pinkette said with a building smile, _"They're not manticores, dragons or griffins, but I summoned something, three somethings!"_

_-END-_

_AN: _

_Classes are:_

_Veronica, Punchgunner: Runaway orphan with a knack for engineering, Berzerker-type with bonuses for alternating melee and ranged attacks, skill is **Rampage**_

_Se7en, Odd Number: Assassin-type like Zer0, mysterious past, with more focus on straight up fighting than deception, skill is_ **_Shadowrun_**

_Leon, Unknown Soldier: amnesiac soldier hired by Torgue, who modified his turret into firing explosive rounds, being needlessly loud, and offering a variety of support options when allies near it, skill is **Deploy Turret**_

_Louise, Siren: you should know her by now, skill is **Phasesplosion** (Lucky that the gang didn't go boom)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bunkers And Badasses: New Halkegenia Edition

_-A Few Hours Later-_

"And that's how things work around here, got it?" the girl with strawberry blonde hair spoke proudly before confidently striding towards her room to retire for the eventful night.

_The three Vault Hunters took a moment for themselves after the girl was no longer within their sights._

"So our Siren's a slave driver," the soldier groaned, "just great."

"Assassinate her?"the masked warrior tilted his head as he grasped his blade.

_A dead silence came over the hallway only the three off-worlders remaining._

"Should we?" the Punchgunner pondered, "I mean, could we take her?"

"From what her classmates say, she hasn't accomplished anything since she came to this school," the raven-haired man added as he crossed his arms, "she isn't versed in her Siren powers based on how shocked she was that she summoned something."

"Inexperienced Siren," the assassin whispered, "we could take her down."

"Or she could panic and kill us all," the turreteer countered, "painfully."

_-Meanwhile-_

_Louise tapped her foot against the bedpost as she patiently waited for her familiars._

"They must have gotten lost," the young mage sighed as she studied the mysterious mark that now covered half her body, "I did hear Professor Colbert speak about wards that keep non-staff commoners lost."

_Just as the Zero began to search where else on her body the bizarre symbol had reached, her door began to creak_ open.

"This is her room,"the familiar voice of the maid that tended to the female students' side of the rooms spoke.

"Thanks," Leon said gratefully, causing the raven-haired maid's face to redden slightly, "we'll be fine now."

"N-no thanks are necessary, this is just my job," the woman said sheepishly as she retreated.

"Real smooth, so we're gonna stake this out, right?" Veronica asked, tapping her mechanical arm.

"**:)**" Se7en displayed from his visor, accompanied by a nod.

"You're late!" the petite girl from inside the room yelled as loud as she could, "Three of you got lost on your first day!? As punishment, you don't get to eat tomorrow, now do my laundry! Hmph."

_After throwing a pile of clothes to the floor, the noble slammed the door at the trio's faces._

"..." the Soldier clutched his turret

"..." the Punchgunner cracked her mechanical knuckles

"It's time to bring death," the Odd Number drew his sword.

_Not a minute after the door was slammed in their faces, the brave Vault Hunters tore down their Summoner's wooden door with ease, intent on some much deserved violence._

"Miss Vallière," Leon spoke, assault rifle staring down the pinkette's eyes, "we would have words with you."

_-Minutes later-_

_The attempted mutiny was as quiet as a nuclear explosion with a microphone and the volume set to eleven in a scale of one to ten. Thankfully, silencing wards had been put in place due to an incident involving Kirche, a staff, a novice guide to wind magic and a copious amount of pudding. The faculty were given special enchantments that made them aware of any alarming events in case of emergency._

"Jean, what's going on?" the headmaster rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

"The familiars that Miss Vallière summoned this afternoon have staged a mutiny," the fire mage answered simply.

"Unheard of, but I suppose, this is a special case," Professor Chevreuse spoke with a frown.

"Human familiars," the wind mage, Guiteau added, "we might have some ethical issues here."

"I thought about that as well," Colbert mused.

"What?" the old man tilted his head in confusion, still too tired after being forced awake at such an ungodly hour.

"The possible effects a rune has on a familiar's mind," the wind mage pointed out.

"It could have driven them mad, or at the very least, unhinged," the flame mage added, "but the fact remains that mind altering magic was used, even unconsciously."

"In any case, we'll have to negotiate," the earth mage spoke softly, "if anything were to happen to Miss Vallière..."

"I fear what her mother would do to us," Old Osmond finished with a grave tone.

_-Back to Louise's Room-_

_The air was tense, the room's occupant was confused at what was going on._

"What's the meaning of this?" the petite girl squealed.

"We've come to an agreement, we originally came here to kill you, but every mage outside prepared to kill us, we're leaving instead," the bluenette answered as she blew hair away from her eye.

"Y-you can't do that!" the Zero yelped, "You're my familiars."

"Think for a moment," the assassin raised his index finger, his four-fingered hands clear for the summoner to see, "you treat us worse than garbage."

"Other summoners are at the very least _humane_ to their familiars," the soldier added as he spied on the nearby faculty, "and you, you can't even handle magic properly from what we've gathered, what makes you think you're so special?"

"Sh-shut up," the young girl regained her composure, "you are commoners and I'm a noble, even my flawed magic would be enough to deal with you."

"Prove it," Leon said flatly as he handed the girl her wand.

"Tch, Explosion!" Louise yelled, as she pointed at her rogue familiars.

*_BOOM_*

_A massive dust cloud formed within the room, the youngest of the Heavy Wind's daughters coughed as she struggled to clear her eyes._

"Barely even twenty points on my shield," the Punchgunner moaned in disappointment.

"I think it tickled," Se7en laughed in a creepy monotone, "not even worth the shielding."

"I could have taken that without the shield," the soldier bragged, "see here, little miss, we aren't your run of the mill mercenaries."

"That's impossible," the pinkette said in awe as she glanced at her tarnished clothing, "no one has ever stood uninjured from my Explosions before..."

"We're Vault Hunters, bonafide badasses," Leon finished his sentence, "we work for pay or the promise of treasure, we never go back on a contract and we complete our job to the letter."

"Considering our predicament now," the bluenette interrupted, "Se7en and I have drafted some terms for our continued employment."

_*Gulp*_

_-End-_


	3. Chapter 3

Bunkers And Badasses: New Halkegenia Edition

_-The Next Day-_

_The issue with Louise and her overly violent familiars was resolved before the students could be alerted, save for one._

_-Dining Hall, Morning-_

"..." a short bespectacled bluenette placed a textbook in front of her face, her thoughts on something else entirely.

"The food here is awesome!" Veronica said with a cheer, raising her arms in the air.

"..." Se7en raised his sidearm and pointed it in the direction of the boisterous bruiser, his off hand raising a spoonful of chicken soup thru a special opening in his mask, revealing none of his face.

"Dude, slow down there," Leon lowered the assassin's gun, "no shooting before breakfast."

"..." the youngest Vallière quietly took her meal, ignoring the gnawing feeling in her mind that her mother would kill her for sharing a table with her familiars.

"Look at that, Louise the Zero eating at the same table as her familiars," one far-off student stated.

"Only a zero like her would be caught dead doing that," another student, this time a female with blonde hair, laughed aloud.

"Does the deal cover this?" the soldier mumbled to his fellow offworlders as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Not until something violent happens," the Punchgunner pointed out with her oversized mechanical arm, "we'll have to wait 'til then."

"..." the assassin shifted his gaze, a feeling in his gut telling him that there was something amiss, but not before being interrupted.

"You okay Se7en?" the turreteer patted the leather-clad warrior on the back, "you seem out of it."

"..." the killer for hire finished his scan of the area before responding, "thought something was strange."

"We're on a world practically like an old school boardgame, we see flying horses and Siren-like power on almost everyone we meet," Leon scoffed, "strange is everything we see."

"That's rather apt, but quite true," the assassin agreed before finishing the rest of his soup, "could be paranoid."

"Haha, look at you, joking, Salvador owes me an Iridium shard for that," the soldier laughed, "can't believe I'm starting to miss that little ball of crazy."

"We've been here two days," the Odd Number said in his usual monotone.

"Who would have thought I'd be the first to crack," Leon said as he drew his turret and made some minor adjustments, not noticing the assassin grumbling as he handed the Punchgunner a handful of credits.

_A certain distance away from the center of attention, a quiet bibliophile muttered something that no one else heard._

"Dangerous."

_-Moments before the first class-_

_The young Zero and her familiars were making their way to her first class in the morning, the three familiars looked on ahead, only to find a maid, the same one that guided them to their summoner's room the night before, being troubled by a young blonde, one of those that had laughed at her for summoning 'commoners'._

"You, servant girl, your actions have brought two fair maidens to tears," the spoiled sounding mage shouted at the commoner accusingly.

"What's going on here?" the petite pinkette asked with her soft voice.

"Guiche is going to have the girl fired for getting him caught red handed with his two-timing," a buxom redhead sighed in an indifferent tone, "shame really, she does good work."

"Didn't take you as one for showing sympathy Zerbst," the summoner put on a strong face.

"Germanians know credit where it is due, and a good job done is always appreciated," the fire mage countered.

"Never thought I'd see the day that we'd ever agree on something, I suppose that's why mother and father have managed to avoid burning a hole thru our finances," Louise said with a look of mild annoyance.

_However, the youngest of the Heavy Wind's daughters failed to notice her young male familiar heading towards the scene._

"Excuse me," the unusually deep tone of voice of the soldier echoed in the halls, causing everyone to turn their heads, "the way I see it, it's your own fault for getting caught, let alone dating two women at once."

"What!?" Guiche yelled in outrage, "How dare a familiar like you speak to me in such a manner!"

"So what're you going to do about it little man?" Leon gave a smug smile as he taunted the young earth mage.

"Oh my Founder!" the pinkette facepalmed as she tried to secretly back away from the scene.

"Oh Miss Valliere," the brunette maid rushed to the petite girl's side, "your familiar is going to get hurt, you have to stop him."

"That idiot will be fine, just help me get out of here quietly and let those two idiots finish it on their own," Louise said in a very irritated voice, "you, other familiars, let's go."

"I wanted to watch him bash the kid's skull in," Veronica whined, causing a few students to stare at her with confused looks, mostly about how a commoner could face a noble in battle.

"Very well," Guiche declared, "we decide this in Vestri Court."

"I'll see you there,"the soldier said flippantly, "and maybe your arm over here and a leg over there."

"Keep that sense of humor while you can," the blonde strode to his classes with a feeling of utmost confidence, "they'll be the last good memories you'll have."

_-Vestri Court, 1 Hour Later-_

_A large crowd had gathered to watch the duel as the practice had been outlawed...between nobles at the very least. So the thought of seeing an actual duel was too much for even the older students to resist._

"I'm gonna blow you away," Leon said as he gripped the handle of his turret, left hand by the holster of his handgun.

"You're still thinking that?" the son of Gramont laughed, "oh ignorance is truly bliss."

"You won't be ignoring the gaping hole in your chest I'll be putting," the soldier fixed his sights on his target, ECHO targeting already locked on.

"Wait!" a familiar bluenette yelled as she jumped off of the leather clad assassin that was rushing her to the courtyard.

"What?" the turreteer shrugged in mild annoyance, "Strawberry says that you can't kill the kid, too much red tape."

"So I'm supposed to whack him with my gun?" Leon asked, "I didn't pack any blanks, Pandora didn't have any."

"We won't get our pay," Se7en shot back.

"Fine, got the turret on force blasts , no killing," the raven haired warrior gave a depressed sigh, "two days and I'm already bored."

_-Elsewhere-_

_'A Germanian, a Gallian and a Tristanian walked towards a bench...'_

_-Captain Obvious_

"You're paying them?" the redhead said louder than she should have.

"They wouldn't stay otherwise," the pinkette sighed, "rather cheap really, more for in-between their 'Vault Hunting'."

"Vault Hunting?" the tanned student inquired, "Are they thieves?"

"No," Tabithat whispered, "too many weapons for thieves."

"She's right, they have muskets of all sizes, in Brimir knows where," Louise suppressed the hostage-taking scenario from the night before.

"So he'll really beat Guiche?" Kirche said with an incredulous look on her face.

"At least the fop won't die, I made sure of that," the young mage groaned, "hopefully he'll walk again within a week, or at all."

_-Back to the Duel-_

_The students had grown tense at the sight, a single of Guiche's golems was downed in a single blow from the familiar's own mechanical construct._

"Impossible," the lad muttered as he saw the bits and pieces of his Valkyrie scattered around the area, "in a single blow?"

"I've fought much worse with much less," Leon said with a cold look on his face, "and that attack does a lot of damage against anything with armor, not much with skin and bones."

"..." the blonde said nothing as he prepared to release another flower petal which he used to summon his Valkyries.

"Let me give you a few tips," the soldier said with a look of indifference as he effortlessly dodged one strike and countered at a structural weak point, shattering the Valkyrie, "attack from every direction, it makes it harder for me to dodge"

"Damn you," Gramont cursed as he summoned a few more Valkyries, conjuring a sword before slowly and hesitantly closing the distance between him and his enemy.

"A sword, oh the difference in range, whatever shall I do?" the turreteer said in surrender, losing his connection to the turret's targeting systems and allowing his knife to fall a few inches in front of his feet.

"You put up a good fight commoner, for that, I'll show you my ultimate attack," with a wave of his wand, Guiche commanded his remaining Valkyries to assault the unarmed warrior, confident in his victory, "Feel the thorns of this garden of Roses!"

_With another flick of his wand, the blonde managed to form an array of spears and blades, attaching themselves to the remaining golems for one final attack._

"And now!" Leon said with a devilish grin as he jumped up, kicking his knife into the head of one incoming construct, his other foot planting itself on the back of another, one flip later and his left hand was holding his trusty knife, his right hand, rearming the turret.

_The sound of rattling drowned out the rest of the courtyard, as the dot mage's golems were perforated like cheese._

"Here's one last tip," the soldier said calmly, flinging his combat knife in the blonde's direction, making a long cut around the boy's arm, forcing the mage to release his sword in pain, "that sword you made was decent, but it isn't made for war, next time make something with a guard for your hand, you nobles need it intact to cast your spells anyway."

"Argh!" the blonde writhed in pain, "What are you people?"

_The soldier walked towards his two companions before replying to the wounded mage._

"We're Vault Hunters," the man answered before walking away to their summoner's location

_-End-_

_R&R to let me know what you think_


	4. Chapter 4

Bunkers And Badasses: New Halkegenia Edition

_The news of Guiche's utterly one-sided defeat spread like wildfire around the campus._

"Hey did you hear about..." one student began rambling.

"It was in Vestri Court right?" another student asked.

"I hear it was the Zero's familiar," one redheaded senior mumbled.

_What none of the students noticed however, was a petite sophomore flying over them with her Rhyme dragon._

"Noisy," the girl let out an annoyed grunt as she sought a quieter place to study.

"Not much for talk, huh?" a mechanical voice pointed out.

_Taking Sylphid to a screeching halt._

"Where?" the bluenette drew her wand out, ready for a fight.

_The wind in front of Tabitha began to bend, an distorted image slowly becoming clear emerged with arms raised to show a lack of hostility._

"..." the assassin known as Se7en stood firm in the face of the talented Sophomore.

"Louise's Familiar," the petite mage mumbled as she lowered her wand, "speech?"

_The familiar's helmet began to whir, plates folding back to reveal a normal, albeit pale human mouth._

"Force of habit," the Odd Number answered.

"Followed?" the girl sighed as she sat down to steer her dragon once more.

"No," the assassin replied, "curious."

"About?" Tabitha's instincts went to overdrive, aware her company.

"You," the peculiar familiar answered as he took out a cupcake and took a bite out of it, "you're too quiet."

"..." the blue-haired girl was taken aback by the warrior's comment.

"**I **couldn't feel your presence until your loud friend blew your cover," Se7en continued, scratching his throat from talking too much, "you are trained?"

"..." Tabitha was scared, but she did not show it, "Yes."

"Not Tristain," the assassin stated, his mask closing after he finished his snack.

"Correct," the girl winced as the wind blew her hair in the way of her glasses, "?"

_The Odd Number had vanished, causing the sophomore to space out for a moment in search of her passenger._

"Strange..." Tabitha mumbled as she picked up a strange glove that Se7en had left on Sylphid's head.

_'...has detected a new user, beginning installation.'_

_The glove attached itself to the girl's left arm, slimming down to fit snuggly._

_'Automatic language selection: French; Bonjour Mademoiselle!'_

"Eh?" the bluenette's usually sleepy eyes became very awake.

_"Le Decepti0n Progr-a-mme e-est concu...Language files missing, defaulting to visual presentation."_

_Minutes later, Tabitha landed her Rhyme dragon nearby the school and decided to get some answers from the enigmatic familiar._

_-Meanwhile-_

_Leon had begun traversing the schoolyard for any signs of Se7en as the Odd Number had mysteriously vanished earlier._

"Hey Se7en," the soldier waved, "where've you been?"

"Out," the assassin replied succinctly before taking up a spot by the wall.

"No 'splosions so far," Veronica hummed in delight, "never thought I'd be happy to say that."

_*BOOM*_

"Spoke too soon," Leon chuckled as his shield blinked out to conserve energy, "you guys fine?"

"We most certainly are not," a brunette covered in dust walked out of the classroom.

"This should be an academy record," one redhead with twintails scowled as she picked up her belongings.

"Well Vallière, you've certainly outdone yourself now," Zerbst gave a rather amused grin, "and you're familiars seem to be in pristine condition."

"I take it potions didn't end well?" the raven haired soldier inquired.

"Just fine until I had to cast an incantation," the pinkette groaned.

"Don't worry, those 'splosions of yours are pretty strong, you could work in the army as a siege weapon," the Punchgunner said cheerfully.

"Besides, your firepower would complete what this team lacks," Leon pointed out, "me for versatility, Se7en for sneaking and sniping, Vee for punching and close combat gunplay, you'd fit right in."

"Hmph," Lousie walked out on her familiars, too frustrated and hungry to debate.

"Well, we've got nothing to do, you guys found any jobs?" the turreteer sighed in boredom.

"Troll extermination," the bluenette fighter replied, "it's two days away if we take it."

"Go," the silent killer waved, "I'll watch the girl."

"Not feeling haiku-ish?" Leon chuckled.

"My vox condenser," Se7en said as he pointed at a small device at the bottom of his mask, his voice rasping, "only relays my voice in haiku."

"Was that a whole sentence?" the Punchgunner squeed in surprise, facepalming with her mechanical hand to see if she was dreaming.

"..." the man in leather let out a sigh as he went after their 'boss'.

"Got your gear?" the soldier asked as he checked his pistol for ammo.

"Yup," the woman nodded, her mechanical arm curling into a fist, "s'all I need."

"How much are we getting for this anyway?" the brunette holstered an assault rifle before making a few adjustments to his turret.

"A gold bar for every two troll heads," the blue haired brawler answered, her shields flaring on and off as she tried to slam into a wall to test if her shield strength was any different than that of Pandora.

"And how many trolls are there?" Leon yawned as he deployed his turret for the mundane purpose of being a chair.

"Fifty, more or less, the description just gave an estimate," Veronica added as she put her goggles on.

_-__A Short Distance Away-_

_A quite literally fiery redhead was fawning over the soldier that managed to defeat the young Gramont with ease._

"This feeling in my chest..." Kirche mumbled as she held her right hand over her chest, "Tabitha, is this love?"

"Busy," the bluenette said apologetically as she tried in vain to remove the glove that the leather-clad assassin left on top of Sylphid.

"Asymmetrical fashion doesn't seem like you," the fire mage managed to calm down before pointing out that simple fact to her friend.

"Not...My...Choice..." Tabitha grunted as she tried freezing the area around the glove, if only for the glove to burst through the ice unscathed.

"Is that an artifact?" the redhead wondered excitedly.

"From familiar," the ice mage answered as she pointed at an unsuspecting Louise who was grumbling her way to the cafeteria, followed by her mysterious familiar in black.

"Ooh, a steamy romance between a noble and a commoner fighter, wait, what is he hiding under the mask, is he an elf of some kind," Kirche began rambling pointlessly, her explanations were starting to give the Gallian student an aneurysm.

"Human, saw mouth," Tabitha answered with a sense of finality before making her way towards the dark clad familiar.

"..." the redhead stood alone, dumbstruck at what she just heard, "She saw his mouth, does that mean that they ki-"

_Sylphid decided to flap her wings to show her displeasure at the Zerbst's ramblings._

"Aww, fine, be that way, let's go flame," Kirche moaned in disappointment as she took her familiar with her, away from the slightly irritated Rhyme dragon.

-_End_-

AN: So that's all for this chapter, quite unsure where to go from here. I'm working on Se7en/Tabitha pairing as a guarantee, the others are still unsure

Leave reviews or PM me for which of the following you wanna see:

-Leon/Veronica

-Leon/Kirche

-Leon/Louise

-Leon/Siesta

-Leon/Henrietta

-Leon/Agnes

*Yes, Leon will fill the role as the 'Hero' of the story with the focus on Louise's development with Vee and Se7en splitting 'Lancer' duties.

-Should the other familiars remain the same or should they also be drawn out of the Borderlands?

-Should Louise be more faithful to her FoZ self to be the sane person in the group or should the influence of the gang get to her?


	5. Chapter 5

Bunkers And Badasses: New Halkigenia Edition

* * *

_-Outskirts of Tristain, near Germanian Border-_

_Two adventurers were calmly strutting around, paying no heed to the bloody corpses that they left in their wake, Leon had earlier placed his turret over a nearby hill, while Veronica went about in her search for their quarry. The loud roars and somewhat feminine screams of indignation told the soldier that his partner had succeeded on her part. The Punchgunner ran back to the gun placement and drew her shotgun just as a troll grabbed at her leg, the resulting gore attracted the rest of the creature's kin and they were none to happy at their brother's fall._

_*BANG*_

"That makes seventeen, right?" the woman asked as she reloaded her pistol, "My shotgun ran outta shells a while back and this little thing doesn't pack the same punch."

_The raven-haired man threw the woman a pack of ammunition before unloading his assault rifle on a pair of adult trolls._

"Nineteen," the man replied coolly, "not exactly the most inspired of plans to be going around and shooting them with a loud gun."

_The bluenette took offense at the last remark before she charged her fist to decapitate a young troll and its three friends._

"Explosive melee attack, bitches!" the adrenaline rush was beginning to fuel the girl's abilities further.

"Should have taken Se7en instead," Leon sighed as he switched to his heavy weapon, releasing a ball of flaming death towards a small troll formation, "trolls are supposed to be weak to fire, right?"

"Isn't everything that's not a lava monster?" the woman countered as she wiped some red off of her hair, "The brutes got my hair too."

"Hey, at least we're getting paid for this," the soldier shot back as he rolled towards his turret in order to reclaim it, "you look better in red anyway."

"...Tch," the woman grunted as she punched another troll, ignoring the warm sensation on her face, _"what does that idiot think he's saying?"_

"I wonder how Se7en and the boss are doing," the man hummed as he stabbed a sneaking troll with his knife.

* * *

_-Meanwhile, School Grounds-_

_The darkly dressed assassin decided to dress lightweight and was sporting a dark blazer over a white long-sleeved shirt, combined with the black pants and polished leather shoes, the man gave the image of butler, save for the unusual helmet that was much smaller compared to his standard gear, exposing the lower half of his face.  
_

"Where did you get those clothes anyway?" Louise asked as she eyed the assassin with suspicion.

"Always keep spare clothes," the 0dd Numb3r replied in his typical way of speech, "never know when we need them. They make a big mess"

"And you just happened to remember this little fact know," the pink-haired girl grumbled as she recalled the odd glances she would receive from onlookers whenever she was spotted with her familiars.

"Never had the time," Se7en stated calmly as he took a nibble out of a small piece of fruit from a nearby tree, "Always had to keep watching, otherwise...trouble."

"HALT!" a blonde man in his early twenties called out, drawing the attention of the students and their familiars.

_The new arrival walked towards the Zero and her familiar at a steady pace, maintaining an aura of calm around him._

"You must be Miss Valliere?" the man asked, his piercing gaze shifted between the noble and her familiar.

"Y-yes, but what is this about?" Louise buckled under the weight of the man's stare, her pride in her family name prevented her from totally collapsing on the spot.

"I am Gerard de Gramont, eldest son of the house of Gramont," the blonde stated proudly as he stepped back, his cloak blowing with the wind, "and it is for the honor of my house that I have come here today."

_The people in the courtyard looked on in silence at the playboy's older brother as he drew his wand.__  
_

"I understand that the commoner who dueled my brother carried a strange device around him, where is he?" Gerard asked with no anger in his voice.

"He left to hunt trolls," Se7en replied with a laid back monotone, unconsciously speaking in haiku once more, "time of return is unknown, what is your intent?"

"It is far from my choice to duel a commoner, I see no sport in it, unlike my foolish brother," the man eyed his sibling who stood in the crowd, eliciting an sharp cry from the sibling in question, "but my father will not allow this to stand, until Miss Valliere's familiar is bested."

"Her familiar," the man in the well-tailored suit stated as he pointed to himself, "one of the boss's summoned, will that be alright?"

"Your strange speech humors me, though you are not my intended target, I suppose it would make no difference as long as I can report to my father," Gerard nodded as he began to channel his willpower, "honestly Miss Valliere, three familiars?"

"It's not like I had control over what came over," the pinkette countered.

"Tell me the name of the man I'm about to bury," the blonde's gaze shifted to that of a soldier, cold and methodical.

"Se7en," the familiar replied with a small frown on his face, breaking his speech pattern "and I will rise from whatever grave you put me in...if you get that far."

_The crowd backed away as the battle began, some were confused that the two were merely circling one another, Gerard with his wand and Se7en with his blade._

"Make no mistake," the noble spoke calmly as he raised his weapon of choice, "I'm nothing like my brother, where he is a dot, I am a triangle!"

_The ground shook momentarily, followed by a growing crack that lead to the assassin's direction._

"Are you thrice as strong?" the mysterious swordsman asked as he was still unsure of the power levels of this world, unknowingly smirking at the prospect of a challenge "Because if not, then good luck."

_The crack opened up, launching several stone spikes at the commoner._

"That's not fast enough," Se7en sighed in boredom as he dodged one spike and cut down another.

_The blonde mage was not annoyed at the statement, in fact, he smiled._

"For a commoner, no, a warrior to fight at this level..." Gerard chuckled as swung his wand once more, "against a noble at that, well done!"

_The battle continued on for several minutes, magic was flung and shots were fired, shields of both magic and science flared, with neither side gaining any clear advantage. The Gramont heir summoned his own golems, less ostentatious than his brother's designs and far more practical, simple stone statues that could mold their arms as spears, swords or any manner of weapon in the blink of an eye. However, his foe was far more capable than most and managed to weave his way around the summons, breaking them apart whenever they had exposed an opening, which was not often.  
_

"It's time to end this," the blonde announced as his willpower flared around him once more, combining fire and earth magic to conjure a giant molten rock that he proceeded to launch at his enemy

"Interesting choice," the Vault Hunter managed to mumble before activating his _Shadowrun _protocol, moving at twice his speed and coating his blade in a dark aura, "let us see if it's enough. En garde, magician!"

_A brilliant flash of light followed by a massive explosion blinded the onlookers, but most agreed that the battle had indeed ended._

"I can't see a thing," Kirche coughed as she motioned for Sylphid to flap the smog away.

"Impossible," Tabitha muttered as she and a few other students stared agape at the two combatants.

_Se7en stood with a sword to his opponent's neck, the once molten rock rested behind him, cut cleanly in two._

"I guess the honor of my family will have to last another day of indignation, well done, familiar" the blonde smirked as he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Same to you, noble" the 0dd Numb3r replied as he sheathed his sword and calmly walked away from the battlefield.

_The student's began to clamor once more, the only ones keeping their silence were Tabitha, Kirche, Louise and Principal Osmond's secretary who wore a grim expression as she returned to her post._

_-END-_


End file.
